


What Becker wants...

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dubious Consent, F/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted her, and what Becker wanted, Becker got.  He would have Abby before the week was done, and he would do whatever it took to get her into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Becker wants...

It couldn't possibly have been any worse. Being on security duty at the ARC on a Saturday night was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He'd swapped shifts with the usual guy so that he could attend the stag night of one of the other soldiers with the rest of them. Right now, Becker was feeling pretty miserable, not that he actually had a social life to speak of, but the thought of having to work on a Saturday night was depressing in itself. 

He had checked each camera thoroughly and was now settling himself in to spend the next few hours catching up on some of the admin work he'd deliberately left for tonight. One of his main tasks was to review the CCTV footage from the last week to see if anything needed to be kept before deleting it. Most of it was pretty boring, watching the staff sat at computers or making coffee. Yawning, he flicked the switch to view the footage in Abby's lab. Generally, it wasn't much different to any other footage, but there was something about watching Abby that he enjoyed.

He'd never openly admit it, but he had a bit of a thing for the petite blonde. From the moment he'd clapped eyes on her, he thought she was gorgeous. He liked her attitude too, despite the fact they clashed constantly. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him, and he found that refreshing in a woman. He had found himself imagining what she would be like between the sheets on several occasions, having to disappear to relieve himself before someone noticed the massive erection he had. If Abby was someone he'd met in a bar one evening, he would have had no hesitation in chatting her up and probably ending up in bed with her having wild and passionate sex. But she was a work colleague, and that made things awkward, not to mention the fact that Connor was clearly in love with her. Becker was many things, but he was not the sort of man that pounced on other men's women. 

So Becker had had to simply admire Abby in the privacy of his own security office. He watched the CCTV from her lab for hours on end, watching her work. He'd stroke his cock the entire time and fantasize that it was her hand there. Tonight was no exception. His cock was already semi erect just watching her leaning over the desk and peering into the microscope.

Then something changed. She was taking a break, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. A small smile spread over his face, she looked peaceful and he could picture her laid in bed beside him with the same expression on her face after they'd had sex. His cock twitched, and demanded attention at that thought, so he unfastened his zip and slid his hand inside to stroke it. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but then he realised that Abby's hand was inside her jeans. Fascinated, he shifted closer to the screen and used the zoom function on the recording. There was no mistaking it, Abby was masturbating and from the look on her face she was pretty close to orgasm. 

“Damn you, Maitland!” Becker breathed. His groin was tightening and he found himself pumping his cock at the same rhythm that Abby was thrusting her fingers into her pussy. He wished the CCTV had audio, he would love to hear her soft groans getting increasingly louder as she raced towards climax. He came hard, spilling himself over his hand as he gasped out loud. Abby's name tripped from his mouth easily, just as it always did, and then he tried to regain his composure enough to watch Abby come too. She was thrashing around, clearly in the throes of orgasm and crying out. It was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen, and it struck him that if she could get that worked up just with her own fingers and probably a bit of imagination, then what would she be like if it was man doing that to her. 

As he cleaned himself up and set up the console to make a copy of that last 15 minutes or so of footage for his own personal use, his mind raced. The major obstacle that was preventing him from making a move on her was Connor's infatuation with her. But that was all it was, infatuation. If Abby had the same feelings for him, she would surely have acted on them. A woman that had to masturbate like that at work was clearly a woman that was not getting the satisfaction she needed. He made up his mind. If Connor was not going to man up and give Abby what she deserved, then he would. He wanted her, and what Becker wanted, Becker got. He would have Abby before the week was done, and he would do whatever it took to get her into bed. 

##

 

The mood was light. Another successful mission. A creature sent back through the anomaly and now his men were watching it, waiting until it closed. They were driving back to the ARC, with Danny and Connor up front and Becker wedged in the back seat between Sarah and Abby since he'd left his vehicle with the soldiers so that they could get back to the ARC. 

After what he'd seen on the CCTV that weekend – several times in fact due to having his own private copy – Abby was in the forefront of his mind. He'd thought of little else since and having her sat so close to him was almost too much. He decided it was time to start putting his plan into action. Glancing around at his colleagues, he wondered what he could get away with. Danny and Connor were deep in conversation, oblivious to those in the back seat, and Sarah was talking to someone on the phone. Abby was turned slightly away from him, looking out of the window and seemingly lost in her own thoughts. This was his chance.

He placed his hand on Abby's thigh, making her turn to look at him. Without a word, he slid his hand further up and round towards her inner thigh. She shot him an annoyed look and pulled his hand away, but Becker was not one to give up easily. He pushed his hand between her thighs this time, cupping her and rubbing the general area where he thought her clit would be. She let out a little gasp and for a moment allowed his hand to stay before she pushed it away again and shuffled herself further into the corner. Becker smiled to himself and let it go. He saw it as a small victory, she had liked what he was doing to her, despite herself. It would just be a matter of time before she was begging him to fuck her.

Back at the ARC, everyone dispersed back to their own offices and labs. Becker thought about paying Abby a visit, but as he was thinking about what he'd say to her there was a knock on the door and Abby came in without waiting for him to respond.

“What the hell was that back there?” she demanded.

“Where?” He knew exactly what she was referring to but he wanted to hear her say it.

“In the back of Danny's car. You touched me.”

“And you liked it.”

“You were out of order!” she hissed. “I should report you for sexual harassment.”

“But you won't, because deep down it was what you wanted. And there's more where that came from, so much more.” He stood up and moved towards her. She took a step back and Becker followed.

“It stops there.” Abby said, her eyes flashing angrily.

“Is that so?” Becker growled, backing Abby against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against it, crushing her mouth in a kiss. She struggled against him and he stopped kissing her but smiled, releasing one of her wrists and pushing his free hand between her legs. “See, you like this. You want me.”

“Go to hell, Becker!” Abby lashed out, but the soldier's reflexes were well trained and he could match her every move. He had the upper hand and his body was pressed hard against hers so that she could barely move. He popped open the button on the waistband of her jeans and pushed his hand inside, seeking what he longed to touch. His fingers slid inside her knickers and grazed over her clit, making Abby's breath hitch, and then he pushed in further, his thumb circling the swollen bud as he parted the soft curls around her pussy and then slid a long, calloused finger into her wet entrance.

“Abby!” he growled softly. She was still fighting him, but his mouth was on hers again, smothering any protest that she tried to make. He could feel her hips rolling involuntarily into his hand and it spurred him on. He would make her come and then she'd realise that she did want him.

The phone on his desk rang and he cursed it, trying to shut out its incessant ringing as he pushed a second finger into Abby. The phone stopped and he began to thrust his fingers harder. Her body and her head were clearly in conflict and it amused him. She was getting increasingly wetter and he could feel her internal muscles beginning to convulse around his fingers, her breathing was getting harder and she gave the occasional whimper, yet she was trying to get away from him.

Then his mobile rang and he stopped. Whoever had called his desk phone was now trying to reach him on his mobile. He cursed the timing and released Abby to answer the phone. She could not get away fast enough, practically slamming the door as she scurried away. It was Danny calling him and he answered gruffly. Damn Quinn! He had been so close, and now Abby would be avoiding him as much as possible. It was unlikely he'd get another chance like this.

##

 

His hand glided over the curve of her hip bone, drawing her closer to him and she let out a soft groan. As his mouth clamped over the hardened nipple, her back arched and she gripped tightly to his flesh, leaving red marks as his other hand slid between her thighs to ease them apart.

“Becker! Oh!” she breathed, opening for him so that his fingers could slide inside her.

“Abby!” His mouth drifted from her nipple to the nape of her neck and her hips rolled against his hand.

Abby woke with a start. Her dream had left her heart racing, and not for the first time. It was three days since Becker had pinned her against the wall in his office, and she could not get what happened out of her head. In her mind, she had imagined countless different scenarios of where it might have gone if the phone hadn't rang, and all of them ended up with Becker fucking her. If it wasn't over his desk or stood against the wall, it was on the floor or he'd taken her back to his flat and they'd had sex in his bed. The thought scared her. Becker was not her type, she hated his arrogance most of all and he represented everything that she despised, so why was she having so much trouble shaking him out of her head? 

And now she was aroused, and she had to deal with that in the usual way. She parted her legs, slid her hand inside her shorts and pushed her fingers into her aching pussy, sending a pleasant shiver up the full length of her spine. She would be soaring over the edge within minutes, and then perhaps she could push any thoughts of Becker out of her head and get some sleep. Then she froze. The bed beside her dipped; someone had sat on it. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over it. Panic took over and she tried to get away.

“It's okay, Abby. It's only me,” Becker's voice said into her ear. He removed his hand and Abby turned to face him, her eyes just about making out his face in the dim light.

“What the hell do you think you're doing? How did you even get in here?” Abby cursed herself for not even hearing him whilst she was so lost in her dreams. Clearly her unconscious mind was used to hearing someone moving around the flat at night, both Connor and Jack were light sleepers and often got up in the middle of the night. Alarm bells had not sounded in her head until Becker had made his presence known to her.

“One of the advantages of working in security,” Becker said. “I have access to all of the spare keys we keep at the ARC.” After the time that Cutter and Stephen had found themselves trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly, Lester had decided that everyone should provide a spare house key so that someone could access their home in case of emergency. 

“I think you should leave,” Abby said, trying to remain calm. 

“That isn't what you really want, we both know that.” He kicked off his boots and got under the duvet, climbing on top of Abby and almost crushing her beneath him with his weight. He was breathing hard, the thought that he finally had her exactly where he wanted was getting him extremely aroused. 

“Get off me!” Abby thrashed beneath him, desperately trying to push him away, but he was too heavy for her, and Becker was too determined. 

“Not until I've got what I want... what we both want. You can't deny it, Abby. You'll be screaming my name as you come before tonight is over, and then you'll be begging me for more.”

“Fuck you, Becker!” Abby spat, but he just laughed and tugged on the waistband of her sleep shorts, pulling them over her hips and then off, throwing them to the floor. Abby struggled but his knees were pinning her thighs down, opening her pussy up for him. His hand was there, two long calloused fingers thrust into her, making her gasp out loud.

His free hand moved under the vest that Abby was wearing and grasped her breast and then he smothered her mouth in a kiss. She resisted, trying to turn her head away from him, but he persisted. His thrusting fingers drew out another gasp and as she opened her mouth, he pushed his tongue in and wrestled it against hers. Her body was writhing into his touches, and despite her still attempting to fight him off, she was groaning in pleasure. 

Becker knew that Abby would not give up and there was every chance she'd manage to get away, so he decided to make sure he got what he wanted now. After that, she'd be putty in his hands and wonder why she had been so against it. He got up, keeping his knees pressed firmly on Abby's open thighs and unfastened his trousers to release his hard cock. “Ready for this, Abby?” 

Abby was in conflict, confused about how she felt in this crazy situation she was in. This should not be happening and it had already gone too far. She knew in her head that she was more than capable of getting away from Becker if she really wanted to, so why hadn't she? There was a familiar fire in her groin that was slowly spreading and because she had already been aroused when Becker got into her bed, she was desperate for release. But with Becker? And now she was staring at his huge, thick cock protruding from his trousers and poised close to her entrance ready to penetrate her. She could stop this now if she really wanted to, but her body was screaming to have him inside her. 

Becker shifted, settling between her thighs and then easing himself into her. “No!” she cried out, but her natural instincts were saying otherwise, welcoming the hard shaft into her. He sank in easily, deeper and deeper, and Abby could feel her muscles stretching to accommodate him. 

“Yes!” Becker grunted, guiding himself in to seek his goal. Abby protested again, but with less conviction. He sensed she was coming round to the idea that this was what she had wanted all along and kept pushing in.

It felt like Becker was inside her so deep his cock was inside her stomach, and still he pushed in deeper. The fire in her groin intensified and her back arched. Finally, she felt Becker's heavy balls and the scratch of his coarse pubic hair against her skin and she knew that he was entirely buried inside her. Preparing herself for hard thrusts, she brought both her knees up to Becker's hips and waited. But they did not come. She felt the warmth of his breath against the nape of her neck and then he began to move inside her slowly. 

She let out a soft cry as she gripped onto Becker's back, abandoning herself to the intense pleasure that was beginning to spread through her entire body. He was only moving a couple of inches at a time, but it was all she needed after three days of build up. The orgasm took her by surprise, making her body convulse and she groaned out, almost ashamed that she had allowed the pleasure to take over when she had not wanted Becker to do this to her in the first place.

Becker withdrew, and for a moment Abby wondered if she could make her escape, but he was taking off his clothes and preparing for more. Abby couldn't help but admire his body, well toned muscles and strong thighs. This was becoming more and more attractive by the second and any thoughts of getting away were rapidly disappearing. She hated to admit it, but he had been right. She did want him. 

He settled himself beside her, pressing his body against hers as he tugged on her vest, pulling it over her head. It was the final barrier between them, and she rolled over to face him. The thick hair on his chest brushed against her hard nipples as he pulled her into his embrace, sending delightful tingles through her body. His mouth moved from her lips to her throat, and Abby threw back her head, willing him to touch her in every way possible. 

His mouth clamped onto her breast, sucking, licking and biting it whilst his hands pawed roughly at her body. “Becker!” she breathed, “If you're going to fuck me again, do it now!”

“Patience, patience, Abby! Didn't I tell you that you'd be screaming my name before the night was done? I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came for.”

Abby closed her eyes. He had said that. At the time, it had seemed a typical arrogant boast, one she hadn't paid much heed to. But now, she realised it had been a statement of fact. She almost came at the thought. But she was not going to let him know that she was actually getting real pleasure from this, other than the involuntary responses her body was giving though. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. “Don't kid yourself. I just want this over and done with so you can leave.”

“Whatever.”

Becker was now moving so that he was behind her, his erection pressed into the small of her back as he pulled her against the full length of his body. He grabbed her thigh and pulled it to rest on his leg, opening her up for him and then she felt the tip of his cock probing at her entrance again. She was willing him to put it in her, practically begging him, but she had to keep up the pretence that this was all somewhat against her will. It seemed Becker was getting off on the idea she was saying no to him and yet he was still fucking her regardless.

He sank into her, grasping onto her breast with one hand and using the other to guide himself in. “No!” she whimpered, whilst she was thinking, “Oh yes, yes!” When he could go no further, he turned Abby's face towards his and kissed her, their tongues dancing together and soft sighs being swallowed down. Then he began to thrust in and out. This was what she had expected before, he was pulling almost the whole way out leaving just the tip inside and then slamming into her. The tip hit a spot inside Abby that made her moan out and bite down on her bottom lip. Knowing the effect he was having, Becker settled into a steady rhythm, skin slapping against skin. Each time he penetrated, Abby's cries grew louder. Becker's breathing grew harder and his own groans matched Abby's as they both hurtled towards the inevitable explosion. 

“Abby! I'm coming!” Becker gasped, his face twisting as he tried to hold back as long as possible. His thrusting grew more erratic and then he felt his groin twist. “Abby! Oh god!”

The heat of Becker's release flooded Abby's body, his cum hosing her insides and her body began to convulse around him. He gave a second thrust and shot another load into her, making Abby sob out loud. The third and final thrust sent her crashing over the precipice and her head began to spin as she thrashed around in Becker's arms, sobbing his name over and over whilst her womb pulsed and accepted every wonderful drop he had given her. 

It was some minutes before either moved. Becker slowly withdrew his softened cock and fell onto his back with a content smile on his face. He gazed at Abby, not quite believing he had finally bedded her and had the great sex he had fantasized about. If only he'd done it sooner. All those months of masturbating over CCTV images of her needn't have happened – actually, they probably would still have happened. Now that he had fucked her, he had a feeling he would not settle for just the once and he would not be able to get enough of her.

“That was pretty fantastic, wasn't it?” he said, stroking Abby's hair.

“Hm, it was okay I suppose,” Abby responded. “But you lied.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you'd make me scream your name before the night was done, and that I'd be begging for more. I don't recall any screaming or begging. It's as I suspected all along, you're all mouth.”

Becker sat up and looked at Abby. “The night is still young,” he said. “Perhaps I'm only just getting started?” 

“Really? You don't have it in you. I bet you couldn't get your cock up again.”

“Try me,” Becker said. “Be my guest.” He leaned back and waited. Abby knew what he was suggesting and she couldn't resist. She'd played the game for long enough, now she just wanted Becker to fuck her again. She grasped the flaccid cock in one hand, stroking it and coaxing it. She felt it swell at her touch and it began to grow again, so she stroked harder and dipped her head to take the tip between her lips.

Becker sighed. This was going considerably better than he had anticipated originally. They were heading towards a second round, something he hadn't dare hope would happen. Her hot little mouth felt amazing around his cock, and he was getting harder by the second as she took more of him into her mouth, sucking and licking him. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her round to him, encouraging her to straddle his chest whilst she carried on sucking his cock. His hands caressed the curve of her hips and arse and then he lifted his head to dip his tongue into her pussy. She groaned her appreciation, and Becker continued, lashing his tongue on her clit and probing her sodden pussy, still dripping with his cum from earlier. 

They could have carried on like this for some time, but neither would be properly satisfied. Abby released Becker's cock and shifted. She was breathing hard, and determined that she was going be fucked properly. She turned to face Becker and positioned herself so that his cock was pressed against her pussy once more. “Time to come good on your promise,” she said.

“Say it!” Becker demanded, as she impaled herself on his hard shaft and he felt her internal muscles clamp onto him. “All you could say last time was 'no', I know you were holding back on me. This time, I want to hear you say exactly what you want!”

“Make me scream, Becker!” she demanded. “Fuck me!”

“You only had to ask,” he breathed, withdrawing his cock and then slamming up into her. Abby moved too and they soon found the right rhythm and pace. Once again, the air was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, and their cries of pleasure. This time was different though. 

“Becker! Becker! Please! Yes!”

“Abby! Oh god, that's so good!” 

Neither was holding back on how they felt, and it was so much more intense as a result. They moved together in perfect unison, knowing almost instinctively what the other wanted as if they'd been having sex with each other for many months. Becker moved his hands to her clit, using both his thumbs to press and circle it, whilst Abby gyrated her hips. 

“Fuck!” she threw back her head as an orgasm overwhelmed her body. Becker followed, surging forward and putting his arm around her waist, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. He pounded into her relentlessly, biting and suckling her whilst Abby cried out. Then Becker rolled them so that she was beneath him and he was between her thighs. 

“Abby! You're so fucking sexy!” Becker's voice was barely there as he upped his pace. The bed creaked and the headboard hit rhythmically against the wall, Becker hoped Abby's neighbours were sound asleep since he intended the noises to get even louder. 

Abby thrashed beneath him, every thrust was now drawing out one orgasm after another like waves crashing against the shore – as one receded, another hit. She was gasping for air, but urging Becker to carry on, not wanting him to stop. Her fingers gripped onto his back hard with a bruising force and she wrapped her legs around him, needing him to go deeper and deeper.

“Becker! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Becker responded with harder thrusts, it was almost painful now and he moaned out loudly, fighting back his release. “Keep saying it, Abby! I need to hear you begging for it!”

“Fuck me! Please, I need you to fuck me hard, now! Becker, Becker, yes, yes!”

"Say it! Tell me what you want!" 

"Fuck me, please! Becker! Fuck me! I want you so much!" 

"Abby!" Becker thrust hard and Abby cried out loud. The sound did things to him he couldn't describe. "Tell me exactly what you want and I might let you have it!" 

"I want your cum in me! I want your cock to fill me! Becker, oh god! oh god! Yesssss! Yessss! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me!" 

“I'm coming, Abby! You know what I want to hear now!” His hips jerked and for a moment he was certain he had blacked out.

“Becker!! Oh!! Ohh!! Yessss! Yesssss!! Don't stop!!! Becker! Becker! Ohhh!!! ” Abby's screams were like music to his ears. He had wanted that so much and to finally hear her scream his name in the throes of such intense passion was a million times better than he'd imagined it would be.

“Abby!” he sobbed, thrusting into her hard again and releasing a second jet of cum into her body. 

“Please! Don't stop, Becker!” He could feel every muscle in Abby's groin clamping onto him, drawing him in and claiming everything that he could give.

Abby gripped onto him tighter as he continued to thrust in and out of her, she sobbed and panted his name and then he stilled himself inside her, holding onto her and then seeking her mouth for a long, lingering kiss.

##

Abby groaned as the alarm went off. She rolled over and switched it off, cursing the fact morning had seemingly come round so quickly. She had to be at work in just over an hour's time, but she was completely exhausted. Not surprising, considering what had happened that night. Her body still ached and she knew that if she touched certain spots, she'd still be very sensitive and aroused.

It was no surprise that Becker had left shortly after he'd practically fucked her brains out. He'd come to her bed with only one thing in mind, and despite her initial resistance, she had let him have what he wanted. She wasn't sure why she'd put up a fight in the first place since she had been fantasizing about having sex with him for the last three days, but it had seemed to add to the fun of it. It blew her mind that Becker had still fucked her even though she'd blatantly said no – did he know her better than she knew herself and realised that she did want him?

She sat up and tried to muster up the energy to get out of bed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. In fact, as one night stands went, Becker was probably the best she'd ever had by a long mile. It was certainly one she would never forget.


End file.
